Adventures per Maruaders
by lacerta95
Summary: It all started with a kiss
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING.- weirdperson95

* * *

_** CHAPTER 1**_

_**One Saturday afternoon, after witnessing a cruel, yet amusing, prank, by our favorite Marauders; Lily Evens sat at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall.  
**_

"How the hell did this happen?" Lily questioned as she buried her face in her arms.

"Well...." Marlene begun. "Lets see. You have been cruel to Potter since 1st year, thus making him more attracted to you. Then, while he kept hitting one you, at some point during the last 5 years you feel for him. End of story." Lily glared at her best friend. "Don't get pissed off at me. I, as your friend, am telling you the truth."

"Then don't tell me the truth." Lily ran her hand through her bright red hair.

Marlene raised her right hand . "I can not tell a lie." She caught her friends eye. Instantly they burst out in laughter.

"OK. OK." Lily tried to stop her giggling. "So what should I do, now?"

"Here's an idea. **_Go out with him__!!!_**"

"NO! I don't see why I should. I mean just cause he's very popular, and extremely sexy, and has amazing eyes..." Marlene snapped her fingers in front of Lily. "Wait! What?!" Observing Marlene's amused expression. "Fuck!" Lily banged her head on the table.

"Language, Evens." A husky voice came from behind the two friends.

"Shit!" Lily said under her breath.

"Hope you two ladies don;t mind me sitting here." James sat close to Lily.

Before Lily could reply, Marlene responded, "We don't mind, at all." Lily glared at her.

"So... Evens, what are you planing for Saturday?" James asked, a sly (and indescribably hot) look crossed his face.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Well... I know it's your birthday, so..." He shrugged.

"How do you know that?!"

"Does it matter?" James asked with a crafty visage.

"Yes! How can it not?! Wait! Marlene told..." Lily turned to her best friend, who had disappeared from the Great Hall. _Where the hell is she?!_

"No, McKinnon didn't tell me."

"Then how the fuck did you know then?" Lily was really confused.

"Well... I have known you for 4 years now." He leaned closer to her. "I was bound to catch on sometime." A mischievous look spread across his face.

"I um..." Lily couldn't think straight.

James couldn't take it any more. Being so close to such a beautiful redhead was torture. He moved so that his lips met Lily's.

_HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!! He's kissing me!! James Potter is kissing me!!!!!!_

**What the fuck!!!!** A new voice screamed inside Lily's head. ** Are you just going to let him kiss you like this?!**

_Shut the hell up! OH MY GOD!!! He's such a good kisser!!_

* * *

OK I know its short but I'll update if/when I get reviews :) - weirdperson95


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!!!!! Thank for reading you :)!! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, R&R! 3

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**_After somehow managing to break herself away from James Potter, she searched for Marlene._**

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Marlene couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Me neither." Lily mumbled.

"OK, so what now?"

"I have no idea." Lily caught sight of another famous Marauder head towards the lake. "Shit! Lupin's coming over!"

"Hello, Lily. So what exactly happened between you and Prongs?" Lupin questioned as he sat down next to the girls.

"What did he tell you happened?!" Lily's eyes widened with fear. What if James Freakin Potter had told everybody that they went all the way?!

"He just told us that you two were lip locking yesterday." Lupin explained.

"Well, um…" Lily rubbed the back of her neck. Lupin raised his eyebrow. "That sounds about right." Lily finished.

"Hello." Black greeted as he and Pettigrew came up to them. "So Evens, has Moony convinced you to tell what happened between you and Prongs? "

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"Urgh!! Must we talk about this?" Lily was getting embarrassed.

"Aw… she's blushing." Black mocked.

"Oh shut up, Black!" Marlene, who had been watching this whole exchange, decided to rescue her best friend.

"She's right." A husky voice came from behind the redhead. Potter sat down next to his favorite redhead.

"Um.. hello James." She looked at her hands, for she knew that she would blush if she looked into his eyes.

"So you never answered my question." James smile at her attempt to not look at him.

"What question?" Lily looked up at him. Unsuccessfully she tried not to blush.

"About your plans on Saturday." James flashed her a smile.

Marlene begun to respond. "Don't you dare McKinnon!" Lily stopped her in her tracks.

"Fine." Marlene put up her hands.

"I'm not doing anything… why?" Lily was a little scared.

"Simple, we can through…" Black began.

"Don't even finish that statement!" Lily glared at him.

"Oh come on, Evans!! You have to have a party!" Black complained."I mean, it's your birthday!"

"Exactly!!!!!! It's my birthday, I don't like parties." Lily exclaimed.

"She's your friend," Lupin turned to Marlene. "talk some sense into her. He's not going to stop." He added as he saw her expression.

"Lily, it might be… never mind." Marlene broke under her best friend's glare. After this the Marauders decided to drop the subject.

* * *

"So... no party?"Marlene questioned that night.

"No party whats soever." Lily gave her a stern look.

"Alright, but it could be fun..." Marlene teased.

"Doubt it." Lily tried to concentrate on her homework.

* * *

"We have to throw her a party." James began.

"Prongs... She might get pissed of at you." Lupin warned.

"No she won't." Black commented. "who doesn't like parties?"

"Lets see, Lily!" Pettigrew exclaimed.

"We're throwing her a party. And it has to be legendary!!" James explained.

"How can it not?! We're throwing it." Black said.

"True." James admitted. And so the 4 Marauders set to plan their best party yet.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE!!! PLZ R&R!! :) 3

* * *

**_The fateful l day finally arrived!! Yes... it was Sunday January 1st, Lily Evens birthday. What lies in store for her and her best friend, Marlene McKinnon? What have the famous Marauders planed for the redhead? Well one will never know unless you continue reading. :D_**

"Happy birthday!" Marlene greeted the entertaining redhead as the two friends headed to Hogsmeade.

Lily gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Oh come on! You have to at least be a little bit excited." Even though the two girls have been friends since the first day of Hogwarts, Marlene was still amazed at Lily's indifference towards certain subjects.

"Well I'm not. I don't see why I should. It's just another birthday." Lily stared ahead.

"Hello, Ladies." James ran up to them.

_Finally! What took him so long?!_Marlene thought as Lily greeted him politely. Marlene slowly deserted her two classmates, then she quickly dodged into Honeydukes.

James noticed Marlene escape and was really grateful. _I'll have to remember to thank her later_. "So Lily, would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me.?" James asked as a handsome smile spread across his face.

"Um... sure." Lily looked away for she could feel her face growing red.

James heart skipped a beat as the two headed into the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"That was very devious of you McKinnon." Black flashed her a smile.

"Thank you. I feel bad though. She is my friend." Marlene confessed. Sensing her sadness, Black wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head against his chest.

"She'll thank you eventually, so don't worry about it Love." Sirius planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Marlene loved the way Black made her feel. Whenever she was around him she felt safe.

Black truly loved the bookworm in his arms. He had never felt this way about any girl before. Usually he was only with a chick for one night. Yet every time when he laid eyes on her he could help but feel complete adoration.

"I hope so." Marlene turned and gave Sirius a deep, sentimental kiss.

* * *

"Lily." James said. Lily nodded in acknowledgment. "I got a present for you." He admitted.

"Really?!" tilted her head.

"Of course, follow me." Potter took her hand.

* * *

**_After making sure Lily wouldn't ditch them the first chance she gets, the party began!!!!!!!! WWOOOOHHHHOOO!!!!_**

"So Lily, what do you think?" James questioned the redhead.

"I'm not a huge fan of parties." She admitted, yet there was something in her eyes stating that this was different.

"But…" He urged her to continue.

"This is nice." She smiled.

"Good. The Marauders would have not been pleased if this party was not satisfactory." James stated in a very serious tone, yet his eyes betrayed his visage.

Lily smiled. "Do you want to go someplace quieter?" She asked.

James mind went blank. He nodded.

Lily led the gorgeous Quidditch away from the party.

* * *

What do you think? I need comments and reviews!! :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading :)

* * *

**_After escaping Lily's birthday party, the two teenagers found themselves in the Room of Requirements. This particular time, the room had transformed into a bedroom. The couple where not even awarer of their surroundings for their hormones were on a rampage. _**

Lily was pressed against the cold, stone wall. Her lips moved on James'. She tangled her fingers in his long, black hair. James ran his hands down to her waist and to the small of her back. He slowly lowered his hands to come to her bottom.

James, not allowing his lips to remove themselves from Lily's, led her to the edge of the bed. He slowly laid back; taking Lily with him.

* * *

A slime crept across Marlene's face as she noticed a red head leave with James Potter.

"What's with the smile, McKinnon." Sirius questioned as he lodged on the couch.

"Looks like our two best friends just ditched.'' Marlene sat on the floor next to the couch.

"You know..." Sirius flashed her a smile. "We should ditch,too." Marlene smiled and shock her head. "Why not?!" Sirius asked?

"Well...I believe it is my duty to cover for my best friend." Marlene stated. "Besides, it would not be loyal of me not to."

Black laughed. "I doubt that ditching your so called 'best friend' while she was with James classifies as loyal." He teased.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "As if you're any better."

"I didn't say I was."

"Good point."

* * *

Lily glanced up at the star filled night sky. Evans and Potter were no longer in the room of Requirments, for Lily had managed to stop them form going to far.

* * *

_Where they hell are they? _Marlene wondered. Lily had been gone the whole night, well almost. It was Sunday morning and Marlene began to wonder if... _NO! How can you even think that!!! It's Lily Evens for heavens sakes!!!!_

At that moment Lily walked into the common room.

Marlene let out a sigh, and placed her hands on her hip. "Where have you been?!"

"I highly doubt it's school appropriate." Lily fell on the couch with a teasing smile in her face.

"Well I'm sorry my dear Lily, but that anwsere will not do. I'm afraid I need details." Marlene sat next to her.

"OK, so things got really hot after…" Lily suddenly started laughing. Marlene just glared at her best friend. "… I'm sorry… I …"

"Your cruel!!!" Marlene laughed when she realized Lily was lying.

"I now.'' Lily was know holding her side. The two girls continued laughing.

"So what really happened?" Marlene questioned.

"Nothing really. We ended up just talking."

* * *

"Prongsy! My boy!!! Please entertain us with what happened between you and the lovely Evans last night." Sirius demanded.

"Padfoot, I don't think that's best." Lupin warned.

"Why not?" Black began innocently. "We are his best friends. he knows he can tell us anything."

"Moony is right. Prongs has never been like that when it comes to Lily." Petegrew added.

Seeing as he was outnumbered, Black dropped the subject.

* * *

ok so I can't think of anything else to write so plz give my ideas. again im trying to make it longer but like i said i ran out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- lacerta95

* * *

**_Lily sat in History of Magic attempting to take notes; unfortunately her attempt was failing. Her teenage mind kept wondering to a certain messy haired guy._**

"Shit! I didn't catch a single word Binns said!" Lily confessed to Marlene after class.

"Really? Great! From who am I supposed to get the answers for my homework!" Marlene smiled; knowing exactly why her friend had been distracted. They walked towards the Great Hall.

"Nobody. Not a lot of people take notes in History." Lily said.

"What's the point of having the smartest person in our grade if they can't help you on your damn homework?!"

"Now you know how I feel?" Lily smiled.

"Shut up. I think we might have to ask Sirius for his notes." Marlene responded.

"I doubt he will listen to me… you might have to convince him for me." Lily smiled.

"No, I did that last time." Marlene smiled.

"Uh-huh. " The two girls took seats next to the Marauders.

"What are you two girls talking so hot and heavy about?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"I think you know." Marlene laid her head on his shoulder. A couple of days ago Marlene told Lily that she was dating Black.

"Do you want to go for walk?" James asked quietly as Sirius and Marlene continued their conversation.

Lily looked around. Everybody was absorbed in their own conversations. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I can't believe that you are an unregistered animagus." Lily was watching the small fishes swarm around her feet.

"I still can't figure out how you know about Moony." James watched Lily.

"Well, I have been his friend since 1st year. I was bound to figure it out."

"That's true."

"That and the fact that he told me." Lily smiled at him.

"He told you? It took us years to figure it out!" he exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "Just shows you who the top of our class is." She joked.

"Let me think…. Moony?" James teased her; he knew how much she hated to be reminded that she wasn't the top of their class.

"New subject!" Lily declared.

"Oh come on! You love to talk about school!" James grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body close to his.

"Not when it comes to class ranks." She smiled at him. She loved the way that his hand felt on her waist. It just felt right.

"Only cause you aren't top of our class." James teased her.

"Like I said, new subject please." Lily pecked him on the mouth.

"Well I'm a bit distracted now." James captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Must you two do that every time we're around?!" Peter whined.

"Oh! Sorry!" Marlene smiled as she got off of Sirius' lap.

"Thanks, Wormtail." Sirius' glared at him.

"Just saying." Wormtail explained.

Lupin smiled. Wormtail always admired the other Marauders; it was refreshing to see him stand up to them every once in a while.

"So, are you guys going to Hogsmade this weekend?" Marlene asked as she sat down on the floor.

"Nnnnooooo…" Sirius dragged out the word.

"Why not?" Marlene questioned.

"We gotta go…" Peter and Lupin slowly exited the common room, leaving the two alone; yet before they exited Lupin caught Black's eye.

"Why aren't you going?" Marlene questioned as she sat on his lap again.

"I… I was just going to hang out here." Sirius stuttered.

"Oh! Well, then, why don't I just stay here with you then?" Marlene gave him a kiss.

"Um… no. " Marlene gave him a glare after he said this. "I mean… you should go to Hogsmade. You love going there and hanging out with Lily." Sirius quickly added.

"Black! You better tell me what's going on!" Marlene jumped to her feet.

"There's nothing going on!" Sirius slowly walked towards her.

"Then why can't you go?" Marlene questioned. Sirius stared at his feet. "Sirius… you can tell me." Marlene took his hands in hers.

"I can't." Sirius couldn't look into her eyes.

"I see." Marlene released his hands and began walking towards the girl's dormitories.

"No! Marlene! Wait!" Sirius grabbed her wrist. He would NOT let her leave that easily.

"Let go off me!" Marlene yanked her arm away.

"Marlene! Please! Don't be mad at me!" Sirius begged.

"Then tell me why you can't go!" Marlene shot.

"I want to!" Sirius told her. "But you have to understand that I can't. I promised." Sirius finished.

"What could be so important that you would keep from you girlfriend?!?!" Marlene's eyes widen.

"It's not like that! I swear!" Sirius explained as he saw the expression on her face.

"Then what!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Sirius gave in.

"Really?" Marlene didn't expect him to give in so quickly.

"Yes! I'll tell you if you stop grilling me!" He took a deep breath. "I can't hang out with you cause Moony is a werewolf." He said slowly.

"A what?!" Marlene was beginning to get pissed off. How could he lie to her!

"Lupin is a werewolf. That's why we call him _Moony._"

"Wow. You're not kidding." Marlene realized."But what does that have to do with you?" She tilted her head sideways.

"Come here." Sirius led her back to the couch and they sat down.

* * *

"What do you think Padfoot used as a cover up?" Peter asked.

"He probably told Marlene the truth." Lupin stated.

"Why would he do that?" Even though Peter wasn't the smartest of the group, he knew that they couldn't tell anybody about Lupin's 'condition'.

"Cause I'm cool with it." Lupin explained. "Lily already knows and she is Marlene's best friend. Plus she is going out with Padfoot; she's bound to figure it out." He contained when he saw Pettigrew's what-the-hell-do-you-mean expression.

* * *

That night, Marlene stared at that ceiling. She still couldn't believe that her boy friend was an unregistered animagus. He could turn into a freakin dog… a cute one, but still a dog.

Sirius had told her everything. She knew that James and Pettigrew were also animiguses. Her mind was swimming with the information that she had gotten that day.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and let me know ;) Review if you want the next chapter

-lacerta95


End file.
